Sent Away
by DarkChasm-Sama
Summary: What if Jon never killed Rorschach? What if he really sent him 15 years into the future? Would things have really changed that much? Or would they have only been made worse than before? Was Rorschach's journal the thing that stopped the world form having the perfect Utopia? Based off Movie. Rated for Language/Implied Rape/Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, seeing as I wrote this way, way, way, back in September of 2012, it needed some revision... And I mean a LOT of revision. So I went ahead and edited it, hopefully fixing the errors of my words and making it better. Anyway I also did this on chapter 2, so even if you think you have read this story, go back and reread it, unless this is your first time here, then you're fine. But I just thought I should share this with you. (1-22-13)**

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**Dr. Manhattan's POV**

I stared at Rorschach as he stopped walking, I didn't want to kill my friend, but I also didn't want to let the peace that we had all worked so hard for, be stopped. I planned to go to mars and come back in fifty years or more, just until everything about my assassination to New York died down. _I might be able to send him there and meet back with him in a couple of years,_ I mused in my mind.

Then realization struck and I wanted to bash my head into something hard for not thinking of it sooner. But I didn't do that, no, instead I thought about all of the possibilities and side effects. I felt annoyed when I couldn't think of anywhere to send him. _New York would be a good choice but he might not want to ever see that place again…_

"Out of my way, people have to be told." Rorschach growled at me, his hands out of his pockets and in a ready position. Though I'm not sure what he was ready for, I would not fight him. Nite Owl ran out of the building, only to stop and stare at the two of us. The wind was too loud for him to hear what we were saying.

_Anywhere on Earth would be fine, but the USA would be the best… I send him to the middle of the country and he might not realize that he is in a different time period, yes the future is perfect… he will see that what we did was not wrong, but necessary!_ I thought, summoning my power into my hand that was rising, directed at Rorschach.

"You know I can't let you do that." I said, trying to keep up the conversation as long as I could. I needed everything planned right or something may go wrong, that would be bad.

I gave Rorschach a blank look, I needed to kill him but I had just learned the importance of life, I can't – no I _wouldn't_ – kill Rorschach. I will send him to the future, just draw a Rorschach like drawing into the snow and stage the death of Rorschach. No harm no foul, just a happier, safer world. Just to show him that we made a better world, maybe one filled with lies, but still a better world.

"Suddenly you discover humanity? Convenient." Rorschach stated bitterly, the rough edge on his voice telling me his jaw was clenched. Rorschach took off his hat and ripped off his mask, showing fiery orange hair and dark eyes with a sharp looking face. He stared me right in the eye.

I got to work, summoning the power to my fingertips, I felt a tickling sensation when I had just enough power to send him where I wanted him, I pictured in my mind where I wanted him to go and I thought about Downtown St. Louis, Missouri. A place I had only visited once, but it was peaceful and everyone was cheerful. There was little hate, crime, or anything of the sort.

_Perfect…_

"If you cared from the start, none of this would have ever happened." Rorschach had anger boiling in his blood but had a calm face; he seemed to be a master at masks.

"I can change almost anything... but I can't change human nature." I responded, guilt forming in a tight ball of my stomach. Something that made me wonders about why I didn't know these feelings sooner...

Rorschach didn't skip a beat. "Of course you must protect the lies that are making your utopia. Whats one more body amongst foundations?" I struck a glance at Nite Owl he looked mortified, too scared to move. Rorschach had tears well up in his eyes, he looked so innocent and hurt that I didn't answer; instead I looked away from his face. "Well what are you waiting for? Do it..." His voice cracked and his face started to twitch. He was fed up with waiting. "DO IT!"

"I hope to see you later my dear friend." I said quietly, and with that, I sent him to another world, instead of my blue hue that usually came from teleporting I changed that to blood and left it to fall into an artistic red marking in the sand.

About half a second later I caught sight of Dan, starting to fall to his knees, "NOOOOO!" He yelled while falling, landing with a 'poof' on the ground. I felt happy, but now I had to lie to Adrian, that would be the hardest part of it all. He could read me like an open book.

I walked gracefully over to Dan whose face was white and he looked like he was about to cry. He looked up at me when I got close enough, I answered the question he had in his mind, _Why Jon… why?_

"I did it to protect the peace that we, for many years, fought for. I couldn't just let that slip away, not at a time like this. You must understand that if I didn't do that then this world would be exposed and this short time of peace would die off? Don't you?" Dan looked very angry, but stood up and walked back inside with me, away from the cold and from the fake blood that littered the snow outside.

"You still shouldn't have killed him." Dan muttered as he passed me and Laurie, and I gave him a last glance. He walked to the stairs and plopped down, head in his hands. I turned my attention back to Laurie, she was telling me to stay, to be with her and Dan, but I couldn't watch the flower I love wilt away with time. I just couldn't.

I cupped her cheek and she stopped talking. "Laurie, I love you but I must leave, staying here will make you unhappy and unable to live your life with Dan to the maximum." Her eye welled with tears and she stared into my eyes

"Jon plea-" I stopped her when I drew her in and gave her a goodbye kiss, I made my body start to fade away, giving me a time limit so I didn't draw this on too long.

"No more of this talk, I must leave. Goodbye Laurie." One tear escaped the cage of her eyelashes, though she quickly wiped it away with her thumb. I looked at Adrian who nodded his head and I returned the gesture, while walking closer to him.

Adrian flashed a dazzling smile and shook my hand that I extended. "It was wonderful working with you, Dr. Manhattan." Adrian's smile faded and he looked me in the eye. "I will miss you my good friend, we do need more people like you around these days." Adrian sighed then he smiled again, but this one not as dazzling, more of a regretful.

I nodded in return and Adrian's face filled with grief. I turned to my friends that all stared at me, I waved goodbye and then disappeared off of earth and ended up at Mars. I looked around the barren world and took it all in.

"I wonder how it will all look in a couple of years..." I sat, my legs crisscrossed on the red rock under me and I began to meditate, just as the sun started coming up, giving off breathtaking views. The deeper into my meditation I went, the more I rose, letting the meditation cleanse my unforgiving soul. The rest of the world around me died into nothing, it was only me on this red planet.

No hate.

No war.

No nothing.

* * *

**A/N: Favorite? Follow? Report because this sucks? Anything? All it takes is a little movement of your itty bitty cutesie wootsie fingers, as well as a click or two and then BAM! I have a review. Soo... Please? Pretty please with your favorite person on top? Still no? *Sigh* I still want a review...**

**Alright... Question of the Chapter is...**

**Would you rather be in the ocean surrounded by sharks and on a raft or swimming in a HUGE lake with 20 piranhas?**

**Life or death question, better answer wisely. Kay, BYE~ ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I know this is short and that this, even though edited, may have some problems with keeping Rorschach in character. But then again, I have trouble keeping my own OC in character... But that's my problem I guess. Anyway this, like the first chapter, has been edited and I hope everyone, who is either reading this over because they absolutely love it, or because they just wanna pass the time and haven't read this before, will enjoy it. Enough with my silly ranting. I have stuff to do, now, on with my horrible yet completely delicious story... ENJOY~ (1-22-13)**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Rorschach's POV**

I jumped at the sudden change of surroundings, it was warmer, and it was snowing, yes. But I was in a trash filled alley. Not in Antarctica. What was going on here?

There were little people on the streets and not many cars glided along the street. Don't tell me Jon sent me somewhere again. I turned my hands into tight balls, fury making a tight ball in my stomach. I saw orange at the top of my eyes and it dawned on me that my mask was off.

"Blue bastard," I muttered darkly under my breath, pulling my mask back on. I wanted him to kill me not send me to some random place. I looked around and noticed my hat was missing. My eyes narrowed and I popped up my collar, hiding most of my masked face. "At least have face…" I muttered, walking out of the alley and looked around, having no idea where I was at or where to go.

I sighed and started walking down the street, no direction in particular. Hell, I could be in a different time period. I stopped walking as realization that Jon could have sent me to another time. I began to walk again this time my steps were more like fluid stomps than calm, light, steps. I couldn't help it, I was pissed.

After a while of stomping around I started to wonder where I was, I looked around but found no signs on where I could be, none at all.

_Well, he might have sent me to New York, but this looks more… peaceful? Hmm, I don't know, this just doesn't seem like the city that I _– I was pushed out of my train of thought by a voice, yelling and screaming at something. I turned to my right, looking over my shoulder, to see a girl on a skateboard, going down the hill, yelling for everybody to move. She was headed straight for me.

"Move; I can't stop when you are right there!" She yelled at me, eyes slightly narrowed, feeling challenged, I didn't move. She got closer and looked worried as she then actually tried to stop, tilting the skateboard back with the back dragging on the ground. Though it didn't work and instead of rolling she was skidding towards me. I still stood there, not caring.

The girl had short, navy blue hair and was in shorts and a tank top. _Idiot might catch a cold, it's snowing and she is wearing summer attire… stupid move on her part_, I thought stepping back a little, out of her range. While I took a small step out of her way everyone else ran to the other side of the street or pressed themselves against the wall, trying to get as far away from her as possible. _Pathetic, _I thought, annoyed by how scared they were over a girl on a skateboard.

The girl's skateboard wouldn't stop, I don't know why but this was amusing to see, very, very amusing.

The girl seemed to be fed up with the stupid thing not stopping and stopped trying to stop it, putting it back on all four wheels. She added some colorful words to show her annoyance. "Damn thing, need to fix the fucking brakes again. Stupid dad when he thinks he knows everything!" The girl, without any warning, jumped off of the skateboard and did three summersaults then, rolling to a stop, shook her head to get the snow out of her hair.

The skateboard kept going, slowing down a little bit. When the skateboard got close enough I lifted my leg and stepped dead right in the middle, making the board come to a complete halt. I glared at the girl as she walked over, snow seeping through her clothes, and smiled without a care in the world.

"Thanks for stopping my board from being killed by traffic!" I grunted, not really replying, then I handed her, her board and walked away. She looked like someone had just smacked her across the face. "Hey! I said 'Thank You'!" She yelled at me.

I looked over my shoulder, "I know." I replied in a monotone and kept walking away, I turned into an alley and walked down that, wanting to get as far away from the girl before I let my annoyance show through… any more than it already had.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and thanked God for letting me keep my incredibly ugly but super warm coat. This thing is like a lifeline, if you will. It had been with me from the birth of Rorschach up until now, where I have no idea where I am, and it is snowing… my luck just keeps getting worse. I slightly shook my head as I emerged from the one alley to go right into another one.

I kept walking in a random direction, not really caring about where I was, not like I had a place to go to anyway.

I liked keeping to the alleys, just until I know where I am, but the sad thing is that there weren't many alleys here. _This cannot be New York; already this place is just too different, to bright, to colorful,_ I thought. Why I kept comparing this city to New York beats me. If anything this could be New York in an alternate reality, and I would never know.

I found a suitable place to sleep, it may not have been the best but, what the hell, I'll find a job soon enough, just as soon as I find out where I am.

"Tomorrow better not be snowing, I might freeze if it is." I stated thoughtfully to myself, wiggling my cold toes a bit.

"Oh – you're homeless?" An annoyingly familiar voice asked me to my side.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I have another thing to say. Martian Luther King Jr. was an outstanding man, he did so much with the blacks, the woman, and earned us a ton of rights. So celebrate him! I hope you do at least... I would recommend on looking up a documentary or something so that you can collect info instead of acting on what you've heard. **

**My answer to Question of the Chapter: Well I would rather swim with ****piranhas** than swim with sharks, seeing as piranhas aren't really violent unless really hungry or threatened, but seeing as the lake would be huge, I doubt that I would disturb them to much. I would also choose fresh water, no matter how dirty, over salt water, I HATE the ocean with a firey passion, seeing as I hate the fact that I only like it at night and we only go when the sun is beating down on us. So yeah, I would rather be with piranhas than sharks.

**There is no Question of the Chapter for this chapter, sorry. But I'm out of questions... But I do have something interesting to share... Did you guys know that Hobbits were real? Well if you did then good for you, but if you didn't dude I'm not lying. They're called Homo Floreiensis. I think I spelled that last word wrong... hmm.. well it will pull up anyway if you look on google.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** I'M BACK! I'm sorry that it took me so long, but here is another chapter for the people who actually want to read this. I seriously feel bad for updating lastly in 2012, but I'm back for 2013, even if the chapter updates will be slow, there will still be updates! I swear!**

**Also, seeing as this is chapter three, I want reviews, people, I feel bad and all for just now updating after, about, four months, but you know what? Things happen and you guys should be glad I care enough to even finish this story. I refuse to give it away. Anyway, sorry for my ranting about pointless matters, but ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE! (There will be more at the bottom, promise!)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Rorschach's POV**

I glanced to my left and saw the girl with navy hair standing there, her skate board tucked under her arm, she still had a smile on her face. "I never got my 'You're welcome'!" The girl sang, "So I decided to stalk you until you said it." She stated in a chipper voice.

"_You're welcome_," Venom dripped from my voice, "Go away. Don't talk to people like _you_." I stated coldly, the girl's green eyes widened and then narrowed, her smile turning into a frown.

"Just because you're homeless don't give you a right to be a mean old grump, and here I was going to ask if you wanted to stay at my house." She pivoted on her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. Huffing like a little child. "But I refuse to house, jerks!"

She stood there instead of leaving my alone like I wanted her to. Ugh, what is with it and girls being so annoying? This wasn't helping the rage burning in my stomach as a matter of fact I felt like punching her perfect heart shaped face into a bloody pulp. But, she had done nothing wrong and I refuse to fight unless there was a good cause.

"Do what you want, recommend you put more clothes on, boys 'round corner checking you out." I stated, casting a glance at the group of boys pointing and rubbing their hands together greedily as they stared at the girl near me, maybe I could let my rage out on them? I shook my head and leaned it against the wall. Oh how I missed my hat.

The girls head snapped my way and she looked me up and down. "How do I know you're not the one checking me out?" She asked, giving me a cold stare, I smirked, not that she could see that, but I was amused by the question. She was too naïve to catch the hint.

"Look around and answer question yourself," I replied gruffly as we got surrounded by a group of men. "Always at the wrong place at the wrong time," I muttered, pushing myself off the wall and standing up. At least I got to take my rage out on something.

The girl moved closer to me, the pack of men created a semicircle around us and I sighed, bored by the whole thing. The girl looked innocent while standing next to me, about two or three inches littler than me, her small form and pale skin contrasting greatly from the red brick behind her and my brown coat beside her. The only thing I was happy about was the fact that I wasn't the smallest person here. All the men were at least 6 feet.

One man on the right spoke up. "Hey baby, you want to ditch the homeless loser and come with us for the time of your life?"

The girl smiled sweetly, setting her board down at her feet. "No thank you, I don't hang with low-lives such as you, go find a regular whore and make due with her." The girl's voice dripped acid, her sweet face was a total façade; a perfect mask that had been created over the years. I stared at her from the side of my vision in envy at how easily she could control her emotions. The man's face turned cherry red, he took a half step forward, his face twisted in rage.

"You little runt, you dare say something like that to me!" The man, cried. I was still bored, but I let the girl have her fun, I would only help if she needed it. The man walked up to the girl and tried to grab her arm but she broke his wrist and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying into two other of his friends. She was trained or just was really strong, I'm guessing the latter.

"You are bad at being a gentleman, you know?" She said the question was directed at me even though she wasn't facing me. Getting ready for the guys friends to attack, I fixed my gloves and grunted in reply. I had no interest in this; if she wasn't here I could be done by now with scum like this. I think I might take over if she takes too long or if it turns out that her kick was just luck being on her side and that she can't really fight.

A guy charged at me and I easily dodged his attack. Bringing my leg up, I kneed him in the gut as he ran by. His eyes bulged out as the wind was knocked out of him; I saw the opening and grabbed the man by his hair. I made sure to have a firm grip, before I slammed his head into the red brick behind me, I heard the familiar crack of a skull and let go of him. His body hung in the air a bit before the legs collapsed and the man fell backward, dead, on the ground.

The girl next to me looked stunned, as well as the group of men, but the men's shock quickly turned to rage. The girl only let a faint smirk on her face as she turned back to the group of angry men, though she seemed stiff and frozen.

"You killed him! You bastard you killed him!" One man yelled, running at me, crowbar in hand.

I shoved the stunned girl out of the way of him and while he swung down to hit me, I used my forearm to block him and grabbed his wrist. The man looked scared, I didn't care. I broke the man's wrist and ripped the crowbar out of his grasp. The man fell to his knees as his un-broken hand clutching his broken wrist. I used the crowbar and brought it down atop his head, the man fell to the ground, next to the other dead guy, not dead, just knocked out.

I sighed, "Pathetic, met cats worse." Yes I was talking about Adrian's 'cat'. The girl seemed to have found her voice.

"How did you…" She couldn't complete her sentence; she stared at the two bodies at my feet.

"Practice," She nodded than looked at the group of men in front of them, they looked furious, murderous glints in their eyes.

The man who looked like the leader spoke, "You killed two of our wolves, I will tell Alpha and when I do," He laughed, "and when I do you will be _a walking dead man._" The man growled, he looked at everyone in his group and howled. The rest of the men howled as well then ran off, disappearing behind the corner.

"Alpha… never heard of it." I muttered, than sighed and looked at the blue haired girl next to me; she seemed to be in deep thought. She glanced at me and shrugged. "Tell me, place and date."

The girl leaned back against the wall and stuck her hand out, avoiding my question. "We never met properly, so before I tell you anything, I at least have to know who you are. Name's Blossom, and you are?"

I hesitated before deciding to just tell her my name, what did it matter anyway? Just a name… "Rorschach," The girl's eyes widened then narrowed and she stared at me as if I was lying, she held her gaze, hand dropping back to her side. Fed up with the accusing stare I growled, "What?"

She shook her head and pushed herself off the wall, started to walk out of the alley. "Follow me, I have a person who I would like you to meet, he… seems to know you." She glanced back behind her, making sure I was following; which I was. Hey, if someone knows me then I think I may know this place, it has to be New York. It has to be.

"Never answered question, date and place," I growled, the girl looked over her shoulder.

"Not here, no one should know that you're actually alive. You changed the lives of millions, Rorschach. I can't tell you anything more until we get to the safe house, but if you don't listen and follow, you will be caught, killed, and then tested on." Blossom's voice was a sweet and kind tone but her aura was dark and a hint of respect for her grew in me, I had never met a girl who could smile so genuinely but say the cruelest things, only ones who were cruel and who were sweet, never an in between. It was… interesting. That was something I envied with smooth talkers they could always brainwash the people they talked to into believing what they said.

My hands clenched in my pockets at the thought of Adrian, oh how I wanted to kill that smooth talking, rich, blond, bastard. I didn't notice it but Blossom had walked back over to me with her board in hand. She waved her hand in front of my face but I barely noticed it, she tried snapping her fingers in my ear but I barely noticed that, too. I was too busy thinking on how I could have changed what I did so that I wouldn't have been 'killed' by Dr. Man- no Jon. Dr. Manhattan was a killing machine; Jon was the person really there inside of the blue cast. Jon must have been trying to force his way back into his new body-

I felt something poke my cheek and I instantly had whatever it was pinned under me with my fist ready to crush its skull. I stopped when I realized that Blossom was the one who poked me. I was glad that the mask was here to hide the faint blush of being so close to her face.

Shock came over her before she broke out into a smile. "Wow! That was awesome! You sooo have to teach me to do that!" Her voice held the feeling of shock and bewilderment while her eyes danced as if she was staring at god. I hopped off of her and she popped up. "Ah, no, I creeped you out," She bowed like the Asians did when I helped aid near the end of the war when I came to collect the Comedian so we could fly back with Nite Owl on Archie back to America.

I tilted my head in confusion, why was she bowing? She didn't look Asian, was she just adopted into an Asian family? _Hurm, that's annoying…_ "I want answers!" I growled and the girl looked up, staying bowed, a smile grazed her lips.

"You are in St. Louis in 2000, I guess every hobo needs a calendar…" She had a mischievous glint in her eye that reminded me she was a woman, a breed of whore that all woman were. I stared at her with a blank face. She stood her full height.

_2000? So he did send me to the future…_ I glanced at Blossom who stood patiently near the wall on the other side of the alley. The sun was almost finished setting and if you looked to my right you would see it big and bright in the sky. "Where you taking me?" I asked, suspicious.

Her face solidified, all softness gone. "To the base of the older Watchmen, we need to get there quick, though, before the patrol comes out for the night." Blossom said as she again began to lead me to the so called base.

We got there just as the sun let out its last rays and the patrol just started coming out. Blossom was sneaky and good on her feet, something I hadn't expected because of her personality.

"We're here," She whispered loud enough for me to hear, I nodded in response and she crept near a hidden door, removing some of the moss that cover the handle to open the door. She took a peek around before her eyes landed back on me and she nodded.

I nodded back, ensuring that I, too, saw no one. "Clear." I said, just in case she didn't see my head nod.

She opened the door that made a tiny squeak of protest and slipped in her hand popping back out to motion me forward. Once both of us were in she quietly closed the door as a familiar, yet scolding voice was heard from somewhere in the base. "Blossom, is that you?! Your mother and I have been worried sick- oh… my…"

I looked toward the voice and met his eyes, giving him a nod and a look over. "Daniel."

* * *

**A/N:**** Haha, cliffhanger! I know it isn't fair, but, hey, it's my story. **

**Anyway did you know that Apple is coming out with a cheaper and crappier version on the IPhone 5? Well, I read about it today and I was laughing in my seat because instead of paying about $700 for an IPhone made from durable, good, and sturdy materials, Apple is going to come out and make a crappier version that is made from plastic and other crappy substances, meaning that this phone will cost about $200, instead. Yeah, I thought that since Watchmen has a lot to do with the world, I should tell you that, and inform you also that dressing up tamed monkeys _will_ make them go crazy because it kills their mental health. Yeah, you should know that, too. DON'T ABUSE ANIMALS OR DRESS THEM UP IN "CUTE" THINGS!**

**So, how did I do? Did I do a good job with Rorschach's feelings? I think I did, I also believe that he just can't talk correctly, but can think in perfect grammar, so don't comment on that. Oh, and I'm giving you a Question of the Chapter:**

**What is the difference between living and existing?**

**Answer me in the comment section below~ and make sure to add this to your favorites as well as follow so that you can keep up with Sent Away. ^_^ See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** It is up, I know, I know, "Why the long wait?" Because I've been busy, that's why. So suck it up and enjoy this chapter. :) I enjoyed writing it at least.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Daniel's POV**

I looked with my old eyes at my daughter and the man standing next to her. I felt my body stiffen and my eyes widen as some of my dark hair that got streaked with white over the years fell in front of my face. I quickly brushed it out of my eyes and stared at my former best friend of whom I had thought of as dead. Killed by Jon.

"Rorschach…" The name seemed to roll off my tongue in a unique way. As if it was foreign. Yet, I knew it well.

"Hurm," He muttered back, fixing his dark colored gloves on his hands; he was nervous. Was it about how I stared at him? Or the way my daughter was fingering her skateboard, looking ready to bring it down upon his head in a moment's notice, like I had taught her too?

"Rorschach," I let out in a relieved manner as I let a happy smile form on my face as I lunged at the man in the mask standing in front of me. I wrapped my old, but muscular, arms around his smaller frame and gave him a manly bear hug. "My God, oh, it's been so long! Too long!" The action made Rorschach stiffen even more and my blue haired daughter slam her back into the wall so she wasn't caught in the hug. She looked disturbed at the action.

"Get off," Rorschach grumbled to me, seeing as he hated human contact and he probably couldn't breathe.

I let him go and turned to my daughter that was pressed to the wall and looking at us with a brow raised, "Blossom, where did you find him?" I asked as I yanked her into a death hug. I was so proud of her!

"Dad!" She hissed as she broke away and smoothed her died hair down, giving me a pout/glare. But the good part about her hiss was that it knocked me out of my little happy-hug spree. As soon as I snapped out of it I cleared my throat and looked back to Rorschach.

"You look like you haven't aged a bit," I threw out to him, not entirely sure on where to start the conversation at. I think I made it awkward with the random hugs, oops.

"Hurm," The masked vigilante murmured back. He seemed slightly relieved, was it because my personality hasn't changed? Or because I was feeling as lost as him when it came to words?

I couldn't help the curl of my lips as they formed into a smirk, or the way my arms crossed my chest in a relaxed manor. It had been so long without being near someone who barely talks that I had forgotten how soothing it was to be the one to stop and talk.

"Follow me," I said in a firm voice, turning on my heel and walking down the hallway, to the living room. "Shall I tell you what you've missed, or has my daughter already told you, Rorschach?" My mouth was becoming more familiar with the formation of that name again.

"What... happened?" Seemed to be the only thing he could get out as he took a seat across from me. I was sitting on a brown, leather, three-seat couch while he sat in a plush, black recliner. A small glass coffee table was in between us.

Holding up a hand I stared at my daughter who was leaning nonchalantly on the door frame, waiting for us to continue our conversation. "Go to your room."

"But-" She tried to protest.

"Now, Blossom." I demanded.

Huffing she huffed out, "Whatever." Then left us to discuss what we needed to.

Turning back to Rorschach, I told him the story of how our world came to this. How his journal was made into a story and how Adrian's view of peace was quickly dispatched and left out for the Press to manipulate and shift into what they thought would make the best story, killing Adrian's good-guy reputation. Then I told him about the wars and why we had patrol for the night. How the rates of crime, war, and drugs had gone up more than anyone would have wanted. "Here, in this town, is one of the top ten more peaceful places to be in a time like this." I told him with a shake of my head. "This world seems to have been more soiled than we thought, Rorschach."

Rorschach didn't say anything, he was either thinking or he just plainly had nothing to say.

The silence that had overcome us was almost suffocating, and just as I was about to speak up and ask him his thoughts he said something.

"Daniel," Rorschach's eyes seemed to find mine through his mask, "I'm sorry."

I was slightly surprised that he looked me in the eyes, but my shock seemed to fall more on the fact that he used proper English when he told me he was sorry.

Wanting to reassure him, I shook my head, "Don't worry, it was bound to happen eventually. The sooner the problem comes, the faster we can deal with the threat." I said lightly, trying to ease the tension of the topic.

Rorschach only nodded, his head bowing back down to stare at the floor as he leaned his head on his palms while his elbows rested on his thighs.

"So he was the one that started this!" My daughter's voice entered my ears and I held in a groan, what part about going to her room didn't she understand? Instead of letting my annoyance at my daughter's disobedience get to me, I shifted my eyes to her to see she was dressed up in her patrolling outfit.

My eyes narrowed, "What's the problem?" I stood and looked over at Rorschach who was staring at the wall opposite of the direction my daughter was, he didn't seem to agree on her outfit. I agreed with him on that, but sadly, since I was a boy, I didn't have _style_, so I wouldn't_ understand_. "Why are you ready for going outside?" My tone was calm, but my mind was wiring. What threat pressed on the city tonight? I was thrilled to get out of the house and out of the gloom of the living room.

Blossom shrugged, "Mom said that it was my shift and that there was some trouble brewing outside of the Arch and that I should check it out to keep the civilians out of it."

I sucked in a deep breath and nodded, "Be quick, and check in through the mic if you get hurt, also make sure to get Spot to go with you."

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Dad, his name is _Scott_, not Spot… When will you lean that?" She didn't sound annoyed, but amused at my failure of remembering the boy's name.

I grumbled a little bit and rolled my eyes, "I'll learn that idiots name when he learns how to shoot a gun without 'breaking a nail', whiny little pussy." I murmured to myself.

Blossom shook her head, "Anyway, I'll take him with me to show him the basics again, be back soon." As soon as she said that she tossed a wary glance at Rorschach and then left to the secret door under the staircase to the underground cave where I kept all of my gadgets and things. For some reason I had a bad feeling about this, but I didn't say anything about it and turned back to Rorschach.

"Well... now that you're here, would you like to see what improvements I've made on Archie?" I asked opening my arms to exaggerate the way to the staircase.

Rorschach said nothing but silently got up and walked to the staircase, opening the door with ease he descended without much of a thought and I smiled, happy to have my good friend back, I followed him down the stairs to my new cave.

When we reached the door that led into the hideout I stopped Rorschach and said proudly while I opened the door for him, "Welcome to the Owl, the official hideout for the next generation of Watchmen."

* * *

**A/N: Okay what do you think? I thought this is was wonderful!**

**Answer to the Question of last times chapter. Living is when you are alive and live your life to the fullest by doing fun or ordinary things. Existing is when you are just here to be here, no real purpose, just another figure in the crowd. Yeah, paraphrased version of my real answer... but I don't feel like writing up a page or two of that...**

**Tell me what I did good or bad in this chapter, suggestions for the Question of the Chapter all in the Comment Section below~.**

**Have a good day! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** GOMEN (SORRY)! I'm sorry, I really am! I was just so busy with school and my other stories I just forgot about this one! Anyway, here's the update, I hope you enjoy this. Again, I'm sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Blossom's POV**

"Alright, newbie, get dressed and packed. We leave in two minutes." I announced loudly, dropping my heavy bag full of weapons on the table with a loud, CLANG! Scott jumped, his blue eyes going wide.

"W-what, I'm being sent to help you?! Oh, I knew-"

"Shut up, now you have less time, hurry up or I leave you." I said dryly, I don't like being late for things, especially when it's going out to the city at night. Nothing can beat that adrenaline rush I get from it. The amazement as I fly down the streets in my motorcycle, no lights, and the engine barely makes a sound. Just like flying on blackness, the streets for trouble, or in this case, checking out what my mother wanted me see near the Arch.

My outfit was a little… showy? Yeah, but, hey, I had to say I kind of enjoyed the look. I had a sleeveless diamond shaped black top with black shorts. On my elbows down I had 'sleeves' and the 'sleeves' had buttons and each button gave me a different weapon. The only weird part about the 'sleeves' was that even though they contained weapons, they were flimsy and light. Just another sign of growing technology, I guess. To finish my look I had black leg warmers that was not connected to my black flats, though, unlike my 'sleeves', my leg warmers didn't have buttons, but they were flimsy and light as well.

In an irritated voice I called, "Scott!"

He ran up to me, clicking his belt into place and pulling his mask so that it covered his face up. Smirking, I nodded. He clapped his gloved hands together and proudly stated, "I'm not Scott, Shadow, I'm Chameleon. So, where are we going?"

I walked away and over to my motorcycle and pointed to his car, "The Arch, and keep up, I don't want to leave you in the dust." I turned on my motorcycle as he hopped into his car and we drove off into the dark tunnel, we didn't need lights, we had on our night vision goggles, we would be fine. Well, goggles maybe weren't really the right word. For him, his night vision was implanted within his mask, while mine were shades with yellow glass.

Riding out of the tunnel and flying onto the street, my tires skidded as I turned sharply and headed through the alleys to the Arch, trusting that Scott was following. Even if I looked behind me, his car had already changed to the settings; I would only see the alley ways and dirty, deserted roads.

Weaving through traffic at high speeds to get to my destination, I happily went unnoticed, well, except for the harsh breeze the divers got when I flew by them. My heart was pumping, blood was rushing around my body, and my mind was in bliss. Sooner than I wanted, we appeared in front of the Arch.

Hiding my bike in an alley nearby, I watched as Chameleon seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Ready?" I asked, pressing a button on my right sleeve, making a gun slide down my arm and into my palm, it was a smooth silver gun that was cool against my palm.

"Ready." He informed, getting out a weapon of his own. It was a simple blade with a dark handle. I nodded in approval of his simple object, it would come in handy for a silent kill, unlike my gun with would cause a lot of noise.

We both looked at the high arch sitting near the Mississippi river. Taking in a deep breath and letting the adrenaline fuel my spunk, I nodded. "Let's go."

**Rorschach's POV**

I picked up what looked to be a gun, it was light weight and smooth, the opposite of my grappling hook. The cool metal shined bright in the brightly lit room, crawling with newbies. It seemed that the Watchmen were now more of a community gathering than a group of heroes. Letting the gun clank back onto the table filled with a variety of more weapons of all different shapes and sizes, I turned my masked head to look at Daniel.

I looked at Daniel as stood, towering, over a small girl with dark brown hair and a forgettable face. He seemed to take my advice that I had given him and was way more in shape, his blubbery fat now gone and replaced by muscle, making him look like an older version of my Watchmen partner. A small smirk forced its way on my face when I saw the girl fall over when Daniel clapped her on the back.

"Ah, sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength." Daniel apologized lamely.

The girl blinked up at him, looking stunned more than hurt. "It's okay, just remind me not to spare against you."

Daniel shook his head and helped her up. "If you are in this group, you will go through many dangers. Being afraid of something will get you killed, besides, your speed would make it impossible for me to hit you. Though I'm strong, muscle weighs you down, unless you can balance that and speed." Daniel ranted, patting the girl's shoulder as he did so, making her flinch every time.

"Yes Sir!" She exclaimed with high amounts of energy, giving him a lone nod and then running off to the training area. I watched her run to a cubby and pull out a bag, then run into the bathroom.

"What that about?" I asked, crossing my arms and looking around, cautious of the people around me. Daniel looked at me and gave me his famous toothy grin, not yet seeing my discomfort.

"Oh, Sara, well she is new to this. She just needs some help on her motivation. She is a natural at fighting, but she just doesn't seem to want to hurt anybody." I looked at him and then nodded.

"Pacifist," I muttered, had the situation become so major that Daniel was recruiting _pacifists_ into his group? This was shameful to the Watchmen, who only had a pacifist only for that person to betray the world.

Anger coursed through me and my hands clenched. Where was that scheming bastard anyway? Hopefully dead, in Hell where he belonged. Daniel laid his large hand on my small shoulder. "Hey now, calm down. What is wrong?" Daniel asked, with his regular concern.

I glanced at him and let him rest his hand on my shoulder, seeing as he was a kind of comfort that didn't come very easily anymore. Looking around the room I hoped he would get the hint, I wasn't in the mood for talking. After a moment he led me into a room filled with maps, papers, computers screens, and other devices.

Daniel leaned against a dark wooden desk that creaked, he looked at me expectantly and I internally sighed. I hated talking. "Group is too big." I said, deciding to get it over with and not make it a big deal.

Daniel nodded, looking down. "Rorschach, I know how much you dislike change and lies. So here it is." Daniel looked up at me, his eyes hard and steady as he seemed to find my eyes through my mask. "The world has gone corrupt, there is too much havoc being displayed to where maybe six or eight people roaming the city just won't do. So, I took our system, of teaming up, and I instead have sixteen teams." He kicked off of his desk to walk around the room, it seemed that pacing helped him fall into his rant and so I stepped back to lean on the wall. "In each team there is flexibility.

"What I mean by that is that not every team is permanent and not every team goes out on one day. In saying that we do have many people here, seeing as my daughter's team is out, checking the ruckus at the Arch." He stopped, turning to me. "The boy with her is new, but I let him go this time because I don't truly think anything big will happen, seeing as the Arch is a very public place and the government keeps that place protected, so it was most likely just a riot."

I didn't see what he was getting at, seeing as he was now focused on his daughter. "Daniel, teaming process, not kid," I said gruffly leaning against the wall.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to get off topic." He apologized, going back into his pace that he had stopped to listen to me. "Anyway, teaming process depends on knowledge, experience, and intelligence, though we don't take in just anyone who is blood thirsty unless they show potential." The look he gave me made me believe he was talking about the Comedian, the blood thirsty man who was in the Watchmen to fight. "So, knowing there are sixteen teams, we have 32 people here who work on patrol, six of which usually are only scouters who work on the computers to track and give aid to those who run into trouble or just need backup.

"Two of the remaining 26 are trainers who help some of the other 24 people get faster, stronger, and better with strategies when in stressful situations." Finally done, he turned to me again, stopping is irritating pacing. "Now, what do you think?"

Thinking about it, I nodded, there was no point to try and be nice about it. "Many flaws, many people, very costly. How," I asked, slightly curious on how he could afford it, I'm sure that by now his father's money would have run out by now.

"This isn't the only thing I do, Rorschach." Daniel laughed. "I also own a shop that sells some of the rare gizmos that I enjoy making. Trust me; people pay a lot of money for something that can take them off of the wars raging on the streets."

"Hm," I grunted, kicking off the door. "Want to see city, show me." With that, I walked out of the room, heading to the spot I had come in to enter the Owl, Daniel following behind me, smirking slightly.

"So, you're going to help us?" Daniel asked, catching up with me.

I hesitated, than nodded. I saw the content in Daniel's face, I felt the need to make him more serious, yet I didn't know how. Still, the refreshing way on how Daniel didn't change much in personality made me feel as if the whole battle had just been a dream, rather than reality.

"So, who's leader of crime?" I asked, pulling my gloves tighter around my hands.

Daniel sighed as he opened the door to the hallway, and we started our trek to the front door. "That's the problem, Rorschach; we still don't know who leads the crime. It's something we know your good at, so that's what I'm going to ask you to look into, is that okay?"

I clenched and unclenched my fist, a smirk appearing on my face. "Fine."

* * *

**A/N: Even though I probably don't deserve it, please review. The more review's the better looking this story is! So, yeah, again sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I stayed up till 12:30 to write this and make it perfect for my few readers who read this.**

**Now since it's been so long, I'm going to give TWO yes, two, Questions of the Chapter.**

**1) Do you know what Night's Plutonian Shore? Can you use it in a sentence? **

**2) If you had parents or siblings in the army or something like that, would you feel safer that most, knowing that your family is protecting you, or would you feel more frightened than if the guy down the street was in the army and fighting for you?**

**Don't forget to comment, and please, give me your answers, 'cause I wanna know. Night. *Yawn* I'm so tired...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** It has been a while, but here is another chapter... So... yeah. Don't be to mad at me, I have been busy, finals are here, I have to get ready for college, (I'm only 13 bitches!), and my family is being as dramatic as ever. On the plus side though, volleyball, the devil's sport, ended... Yeah, read on, dear followers.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**?'s POV**

Sitting behind the screens, watching the girl with striking blue hair creep closer to my trap, I let out a low chuckle. "The target approaches, just as I knew she would. That… partner of hers seems like a nuisance, when we catch them; make sure to dispose of him accordingly." I commanded, looking to my apprentice, he nodded.

My father had told me all through my childhood through big metal bars of a jail cell on how he was mistaken. How the Watchmen, more specifically Rorschach, had ruined his life by releasing his secrets into the world, causing a third World War and more death than he had planned. It had killed him and he wanted revenge, but what better revenge to play than ones who sided with Rorschach, who let it happen; Daniel.

"Yes sire, be right back sire." My servant, Oscar, responded, shuffling his scrawny and boney body out of my glowing room and into the darkness of the hallway.

Turning back to the screens, I looked at the girl with blue hair again; she was very pretty and looked very intriguing in her own way. My research had told me she was in high school, her parents were my father's best friend, Daniel, and the one girl he wanted but never had, Lori. My research also told me her name; Blossom Kovacs Dreiberg. Named after her mother's first pet, Daniel's best friend, and she acquired the last name of her father.

I watched silently, eyes fixed on Blossom, as she and her partner stealthily creeped across the grass under the cover of darkness and the trees far away from the Arch. I angled the camera to see her and her partner stop by a bush and look over the answer.

Blossom looked confused and said something to her partner who nodded, then to my surprise, disappeared. I smirked as I saw a floating knife and the almost unnoticeable face palm come from her on the fact that her partner's knife wasn't hidden. I smirked as Oscar came back in with my microphone in his hands, he held it out for me and I took it, patting his head.

He looked away, annoyed, but didn't say anything. "Good pet." I snickered, making him go red in the face and move away into the back of the room to wait further instruction. I moved my sights back to Blossom, she had obviously gotten her looks from her mother, but her mind came from her father. I concluded that by how she somehow expertly got her partner to come back by taking out a thin, almost unseeable, rope from a black bag tied around her waist, blending in with her all black outfit.

She used the rope to trap her partner's legs and yank him back. She whispered something to him, looking slightly worried and then, she seemed to catch hold of my camera from the street being pointed at them. She glowered at me through the screen and I smiled as she lifted her gun and shot the camera.

I smiled evilly at the static on the screen as the connection was lost. I clicked on the microphone, "engage." And with that, I watched from another screen to my right as a door fell from the arch and vehicles poured out, all following my order and take the blossom from the bastards that imprisoned my father.

"Don't worry, father, I will get revenge." I said distantly to myself, smiling a cruel smile, "all within _my_ favor, of course."

**Blossom's POV**

I spotted the camera facing us and my face drained of all anger as I paled. How long had that been there looking at us?! Silently, without really thinking about it, I lifted my gun and shot the camera. The camera gave a small explosion as it broke. I don't think I heard a 'BANG' from the gun, but now was not the time to dwell on that matter. We had to leave, there wasn't anything _really_ wrong here; this was a trap. Someone must have hacked our system or sent out a fake warning, dad would need to check that.

"Come on," I said in a strained voice, using his own knife to cut the rope around his legs and put it back into my bag. Even in haste you need to be careful, giving away your technology for study is not a smart idea if you want to be ahead of the game.

We took off running just as a loud roar came behind us. I glanced back to see cars and motorcycles fly out of an opening in the Arch that wasn't there before. We ran faster across the street, dodging cars when needed and ran into the alley hosting out tickets to safety. I hopped on my bike and it quickly roared to life. I flew out of the alley with Chameleon not too far behind me.

I was half tempted to use my nitrous as we entered the highway and swerved against the pending traffic. Chameleon's car had already blended into the surroundings, so he was fine. It was just me, swerving in and out of cars with the enemy close behind. Gun still in my hand I waited until I reached a less dense part in traffic before daring to turn around and shoot the tires out of the enemy car closest to me.

The car swerved dangerously before flipping and exploding into flames, taking a couple motorcycles with it in its fiery grave. That left about ten cars and five motorcycles chasing me left. Chameleon knocked out three of the cars using small explosives, making sure not to hit the panicking traffic surrounding us.

I saw a ramp leading off and decided to take it, there were patrol coming in and we had to leave before we got caught. Two patrol cars caught me in their headlights while I was going up the ramp and used their loud megaphones to screech out a warning for us to stop. I'm sure Chameleon would find a way, seeing he could always fit his one-seater car through the small opening on the bridge where the road met dirt then met a metal fence.

I picked up my speed and threw all my body weight into the jumped as I did a "bunny hop" on my bike, landing on the top of a squad car and breaking the glass in the front of the car. I quickly caught my balance on the motorcycle as it dropped down onto the actual bridge, startling the patrol near me.

The patrol looked too shocked or angry to really do anything as I was there one second then speeding off the next. I glanced behind me to see the enemy cars swerve so that they didn't hit the patrol cars and kill more people, while the motorcycles that could have followed me, stopped due to the traffic of cars in front of them.

With the diversion at hand, I took my opportunity to get home safely, having a feeling at Chameleon would have a lot to say about it when we did. I'm sure dad would have figured it out sooner as well if his buddy hadn't appeared from the dead. That'll teach me to help strangers, even if the keep my skateboard from dying due to the never ending flow of cars.

"That was close…" I said to myself, sparing a glance back to check to make sure that the others hadn't gotten passed the patrol and back to following me. "Whew…" I let out a satisfied sigh, there was definitely something at the Arch, and we just had to find out _what _that something was and I knew just who to ask to find out.

* * *

**A/N:**** Ah, the suspense! I'll kill you with it because it will be another long time before I can even update! I'm serious, I've tried to post this, but everytime, EVERYTIME, something pops up so I have to leave and my computer crashes while I'm gone. I am sorry. But not to the point where I will beg my readers to stay, seeing as reading this is all your choice.**

**Answers: **

**1) Hell, Nights Plutonian Shore = Hell. I did use it in a sentence and I got a high five because I blew the sixth grader's mind with my vast knowledge of curse words. And who said vocabulary was for nerds? **

**2) There was confusion on this, I don't see how it was confusing. But, anyway, what it meant was would you feel safer if your family was protecting you or a stranger, that was the jist. My answer was a stranger, then I know what I can and can't do, instead of worrying about one of my dickheaded uncles going out on the battlefield and getting killed. I also feel more comfortable with strangers... **

**Alright, review, comment, favorite, follow, you know... the good stuff that adds on icing to the cake, the filling to the pie, the colors to the rainbow and a bunch of other sayings... Just do one or more of the suggested and you make a happy author. Night.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** Yay! Another update! *Crickets* H-hello? Fans? *Panics* AHH! It's been to long! *Falls to knees* They all left me! *Sobs* Well... I guess here is another chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Rorschach's POV**

It had been a day since Blossom burst through the door, looking very angry, and ran to her father. "Someone must have hacked the system!" She had cried, but the anger on her face had not reflected in her voice. Instead she had sounded like she was trying to keep herself calm, but the strain was in her voice so it had a sort of squeak to it.

I had kept a straight face, not really caring that she looked close to hysteria, woman were suspicious and mostly evil creatures. Not to mention I couldn't think about anything but how a girl her age shouldn't have fallen to wearing such a low outfit. It covered everything, but the way it was cropped… I just don't like it.

Daniel had reacted quickly, his attention entirely focused on his daughter, and off of the current conversation on how to track where the call had been made from. The technology here was new, but not something I couldn't learn.

Now, Daniel, Blossom, Lori, and I were all in the call room, checking up on the system and tracing the call. It was Lori's fault, she was taking over for a person in the room and she knew nothing about the technology. She, however, hadn't said anything about it; she just stared at the screen, her face blank and looking a little too suspicious.

"Something wrong?" I asked, her long hair had been dyed multiple times and was thinner but, she still had her flawless skin and striking eyes that glared poisonous daggers at me. I returned the look.

"Nothing is wrong, Rorschach, don't ask me stupid questions." She left in a huff and that made me even more suspicious. I was knocked out her way by her shoulder roughly connecting with mine and I glared harder at her retreating figure while Blossom and Daniel stopped discussing things and watched her leave.

"Ah… Sorry Rorschach, she isn't angry at you, she is just…" Daniel shook his white and even balder head, "I'll go talk to her."

"Hurm," I grumbled, angered that I had been touched by a whore such as Lori. I don't really know why, but she really pissed me off. Maybe it was how fast she had changed from Jon to Daniel? Yeah, that probably had to be it. It had, after all, made the name 'Whore' seem appropriate for him to think of her as.

Daniel left, making Blossom and I the only ones left in the room. I fiddled with my gloves, not liking that I was left alone with her. She annoyed me already and I was pretty positive she would annoy me farther now that we were alone. Instead I locked myself in thought and was stirred out of it when an eraser collided with forehead.

I let out a low growl and glared at her, "what was that for?" I asked in slight anger, I was more annoyed with the childishly stupid act than angered by it, besides, she was just 15. Still just a kid.

"Dad told me you don't like to be touched, especially by my gender, so, I did what I thought would get me out of breaking my hand over trying to get your attention. Sorry, I just didn't feel like breaking anything and the eraser was the closest thing to me." She explained in a monotone voice, arms crossed, leaning against the desk holding the computers. Her eyes were serious, something I hadn't expected due to our first encounter.

My glare stayed. "What?" I asked, she knew it meant for her to ask her question.

"How do you do it?" She asked, her eyes holding a slight curiosity while her head tilted a little, a frown on her face.

Confused I asked, "Do what?"

"Stay calm. You haven't freaked out once, how long were you hear before I about killed you with my failure in skateboarding?" She asked; a slight humor in her voice as she mocked herself.

"Not long." I answered vaguely, deciding to lean against the wall and put my foot up while also crossing my arms. "Why?"

"I'm sure I would be freaking out, or, even worse, cowering in a corner. Though I may seem like a weird kind of cool person," she pushed her forefingers together and looked down, away from my face. "I'm actually quite the hermit." She glanced up at me than back down at the ground, biting her lower lip. "What about you? I can tell you don't like talking and I know you are probably glaring at me or spacing out because you hate my gender, but, just because I feel like asking, _who_ are you?"

She was smart, thinking about how I may have reacted to her speaking, but, in all honesty, I was curious to see what an offspring of Daniel would be like. So I had listened and tried to ignore the fact she was a girl. Her question, though, had startled me, 'who are you?' That was a hard question, there was a deeper meaning to her words than just my name, it was more of _what_ than _whom_.

Her question had me thinking and before I could come to a conclusion she clicked her mouth together, her once curious eyes hinting slight disappointment. "So you spaced out, alright, never mind. Sorry to have bothered you." She looked kind of angry and I watched her walk past me with quick steps, as if she was hurt. Well, that would be hard to explain to Daniel.

I quickly said the one word that I believe described me. "Vengeful," I answered as she opened the door. A small smile formed on her face and I looked away, wondering what made her so happy. She still left the room and so I was in there by myself, having nothing better to do, I sat on the floor, my arm resting on my leg as I toyed with the hem of my coat with my other hand.

A little while later, Daniel entered again. "Sorry, where did Blossom go?"

I shrugged, standing up. It's not that I would be taller, but just because I don't want to feel too much like an ant. Not only that, but because I knew that my resting time was over. Daniel looked worried and was staring at the wall in annoyance. I decided to speak up, "Lori?"

Without looking at me, he said, "she's fine. She is just angry she sent her own daughter into a trap."

I narrowed my eyes, not really believing what Lori said, but before he could voice his opinion, the computer started beeping and Daniel jumped to it, pressing random buttons. I silently walked up next to him and read the words on the screen.

**_Trace Completed_**

The computer repeated the words and showed up a picture of the place where the call had been made. Daniel and I stared at the worn building shown in the picture provided from the screen, the address in bolded letters under it.

"Rorschach, you ready to go out?" Daniel asked, not really wanting an answer as he headed from the computer to a closest I suspected had technical equipment in it, only for Daniel to open it and click a button, making a rail holding his uniform fly out.

I felt a smirk crawl onto my lips and let it stay there. "Ready." I stated, fixing my gloves and following Daniel out of the room, down the stairs, into the room under the stairs and up into Archie. We ignored the looks for his works, they still made me mildly uneasy, and the way Daniel was running things made it better for spies to get important data. But I pushed that out of my mind.

Daniel gave a small laugh as he turned Archie on, buckling in. "It feels good to be back." I just nodded.

* * *

**A/N:**** Okay, so, seeing as I have a day full of surgery tomorrow... *Glances at the clock* Okay, later today, I will update this right now. Now, mind you, there might be errors. But, anyway, did you guys know that my family has only died from two things? Cancer and accidents. That. Is. It! I will either die from Cancer or an accident from someone else! Least I know how I'm leaving this world...****Anyway, question of the chapter!**

**Question: The hardest question I can fathom as of this moment is... In which order would you place these people, one being non-evil and four being super-evil; Hitler, Darth Vader, Kim Jong-il/-un, or Obito Uchiha?**

**Alright, review, comment, favorite, follow, you know... the good stuff that adds on icing to the cake, the filling to the pie, the colors to the rainbow and a bunch of other sayings... Just do one or more of the suggested and you make a happy author. Night.**


End file.
